Pinkie Promise
by krazykat144
Summary: Alice X Bella Lemon, 'nough said? I think so. One-shot, fem-slash.


She turned the water on and scrubbed her hands. She cupped the water in her hands and splashed it on her face. She patted her face dry, as a short black haired girl came in. She was really pretty, and Bella really wanted to reach out and touch her hair. Before she had knew it her hand had reached out and ran it through Alice's short, spiky hair. Her black hair was soft and silky between Bella's pale white fingers, the light danced on Alice's strands of hair. Alice turned around and smiled at Bella.

"You're really pretty," Bella said quickly, "I'm sorry, I really liked your hair. It's really soft."

"It's okay, you didn't mess it up." The short girl said a smile on her face. She cupped the taller ones face in her hands and smiled up at her. "You're beautiful."

The brunette blushed, "Thank you, err."

"Alice." She said with a smirk.

"My name is Bella, I'm a senior."

"So am I." Alice said as she looked in the mirror her eyes still connected with Bella's. "We just moved here."

"Your the Cullen kids?"

Alice laughed, "Yea, you've heard?"

"Small town, my dad's the police chief."

"Oh, so now I know who's house not to go to when I do something bad, guess that crosses you off of my getaway drivers list." Bella laughed, Alice liked the sound of her laugh, her smile made her light up. Alice wanted this girl. Not for herself, okay a little for herself, but mostly for her brother Edward, maybe. The thought was he would never really know, he wasn't a mind reader after all.

"Well we have to go back to class." Bella sounded annoyed at the fact that she had to leave the short pale girl to go to school.

"Meet me after school?" The short girl asked quickly before she know that the words were coming out of her mouth.

"Sure, my house?" The shorter one nodded vigorously with a bright happy smile.

Bella hugged Alice gingerly and left the girl in the bathroom to hurry to her bio class before she was labeled as late. A Cullen was in her new class and she thought he was very yummy. He sat next to her, being as the only open seat was next to her. She blushed as he held his hand out to her. She took his hand and shook it quickly wanting to cover her face with her hair. His name was Edward, he was Alice's brother.

Was it possible that she could be with both with out Edward knowing? Why did she want Alice so bad when she had never wanted a girl before in her life? Why did the short pixie-like girl who was abnormally beautiful, and had a confidence that shown through with every move she made, make her so irresistible? Would she mind if she thought her brother was so damn yummy?

Alice sat in her English class and didn't, more like couldn't, focus. One reason was that there was a beautiful girl that was actually quite normal, but there was something undefinable that made Alice lust after her with a passion. Reason number two was that the guy she was paired with was tall, blond, and southern. He was quite nice, very nice indeed. His accent made her tingle, but so did the thought of being with the brunette.

Bella was perfect for her older brother Edward, and they probably already knew each other by now. But she couldn't get the possiblity that she could be with the beautiful Bella.

Anything was possible right?

* * *

Alice sat in her car for a few minutes before she turned the key and started to drive to the address that Bella had given her quickly before she rushed out of the bathroom. Bella had to run to the super-market to get things for dinner that night, so she worried if Alice would get there before her and leave. As she pulled into her drive way she was relieved to see little Alice on her front steps.

"I had to run to the store, I hope you haven't been waiting long?" Bella asked Alice nervously.

"No, I left school a little late, I didn't here long ago."

Bella nodded and walked around Alice to her door. After she had managed to unlock it and push her bags on the kitchen table she sighed and walked into the living room where Alice had planted herself. She sat on the couch next to her and smiled at her.

"So, um. I met your brother I sit next to him in bio."

"Oh, cool, I was going to ask you if you guys wanted to go out. I think you would be good for him."

"Maybe, I'm having this problem right now."

"Like what?"

"I like Edward, but I like his sister too." This made Bella and Alice smile.

"Well, I like this guy, his name's Jasper, but I meant this girl named Bella and I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well they don't have to know right? I've never been with anyone before, but you just draw me in." Alice blushed and turned to face Bella. Alice reached out and placed her hand on her cheek. Bella leaned in and pressed her lips to Alice's.

Bella thought her lips were soft. Her light pink lips were plump, and soft, and matched her own. Alice opened her mouth and licked Bella's lips. They fell together on the couch as they kissed.

Alice sucked softly on Bella's neck, placing her mark on her. She ran her hand up her sides, and slipped it under her pretty pink shirt. Alice pulled away, and started to pull Bella's shirt up and over her head. After Alice pulled Bella's shirt off, she removed her own. Bella's hair fanned out around her on the pillow under her. Alice put her knees on either side on Bella's hips. Alice's small hands wondered around on Bella's creamy skin. She cupped her breasts, causing Bella so moan. She pushed the bra up releasing her breasts. They were that perfect size, with little pink nipples that were tight and hard. She rubbed her thumbs over Bella's pert nipples, and lowered her head to take one in her mouth. Bella moaned, and arched her back.

She had never in her life had been with man or woman. She felt so good laying under the girl she had met today in the bathroom. She placed her hands on the smaller girl's hips, She was shirt less, and Bella thought it was a beautiful sight. Bella's hands went up to the back of Alice and unclipped her bra. She played with her round breasts, as Alice sucked and nipped at hers.

Bella took a deep breath as Alice nipped on her sensitive nipple. She moaned loudly, and her hands went back down to Alice's waist. Her hands went to the front of her jeans and unbuttoned them. She pulled them down a little as much as she could as Alice was sitting on her. She slipped her hand into her jeans, and panties and found her wet folds. Alice moaned as Bella found her bundle of nerves. Bella played with her little bundle, then slipped one finger in her opening. Alice moaned as she rocked back and forth on Bella's finger.

Alice turned them side ways and pushed her pants down more, puling Bella's down too.

"More..." Alice moaned and Bella placed another finger as Alice rocked onto them. Alice slipped one finger into Bella's tight hole, her thumb rubbing tight circles around her nub. Alice rocked one Bella's fingers, and Bella soon followed her motions. She moaned each time her fingers slipped in deep. They rocked together, their legs getting tangled up together, while their lips were pressed tightly together.

Alice added another finger into Bella which made her throw her head back and moan louder then she had so far. Alice latched onto her neck and started to suck on her pale skin again.

Alice started to feel the tightening in her lower stomach and rocked faster. Bella felt the tightening too, and moaned as it got more, and more there. Alice pushed in another fingers and rocked fast and erotic on Bella.

Bella felt her release as Alice bit her hard on her neck. Alice came as she bit Bella on the neck, and rocked slower bringing herself down from her high. They pulled apart and breathed heavily.

"Nobody has to know." Alice said, trying to breath regularly.

"We have to clean up before my dad gets home."

"Yea, okay." Alice said and pulled her pants up buttoning them quickly. "Let's order pizza for your dad, you can come to my house. Met my parents, and hangout with Edward."

Bella nodded and hurriedly got her clothes, and washed her hands in the kitchen sink. After they ordered pizza, Charlie came home and met Alice. They gave Charlie hugs and left to go to Alice's.

"Nobody will know?" Bella asked with a blush.

"Yep I pinkie promise."

"Pinkie promise." Bella said wrapping her pinkie around Alice's smaller one.

* * *

**Okay guys please review? I want to know if I did a good job. This was my first fem-slash story, so did I do a good job?**


End file.
